Surviving Through Hell
by Rosemary-the-Skunk
Summary: After many failed attempts of trying to escape the otherworldly realms of Hell, all but Frieza and Cell have given up trying. But slowly Cell realizes his relationship with Frieza might be more than friends. This is a lemon-fic! You've been warned!


**Author's note: Hi there, I'd just like to say this is my first Yaoi fic, and yep, it's a Frieza/Cell oneshot at that, so don't be flaming me if you do not like this pairing.**

**Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy this story of mine, because I absolutely love this paring! Dragonball Z is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama.**

Cell and Frieza were sitting in the cave they created themselves, hatching their next escape plan. It was just the two of them, as Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyu Force, and even Frieza's own brother and father decided that it was pointless to try to escape the eternal wasteland of Hell anymore after the eighth failed attempt. But not Frieza and Cell. The both of them were so eager to leave this boring world, so eager for revenge. Frieza had been rigorously training with Cell, a very experienced and powerful fighter, knowing techniques even he himself had not. He was so eager and ready to use his newfound power and skills on the Super Saiyan that killed him, so yearning for revenge, and with the now even stronger Cell at his side, he was invincible. And once he defeated that worthless monkey, he was going to get his business up and running again; he even offered Cell a place by his side, and he accepted, under the conditions that he would share the power with him, and that the job remained fun, whatever that meant.

They continued to formulate their plan, a candle lit for light, both sitting on the ground.

"Ok, then, after you quickly absorb the first Oni, I'll kill the second one with a Death Beam. Absorbing the guard should give you a nice boost in power that will come in handy, especially for deflecting any Paralysis Beams, if the situation should turn ugly. However, if we are quick, and quiet enough, the other guards won't notice for a while until they check that stations position. That's our chance to escape." Frieza informed his comrade.

"What if we do manage to escape? The path out is going to be filled with their strongest guards, I'm certain." Cell questioned.

"That's when we fly. We fly out as fast as we can, not looking back. They might be tough, but I'm certain that they cannot become airborne." Frieza coolly replied.

"That would be absolutely ridiculous if they could. Could you imagine those bumbling imbeciles taking off into the air? Ever the graceful scenario that would be." Cell chuckled.

"Yes, that would be rather asinine." Frieza said as he smiled. "My. It's getting a bit late. I think we both should get some rest. We need to conserve our energy for tomorrow, after all." Frieza said as he yawned, politely covering his mouth with a petite hand.

"I suppose so. Well then, good night, Frieza." Cell said as he laid himself down upon the ragged bedding, stretching his arms in preparation for sleep. He removed the armor around his legs, arms, and chest, revealing strong, sleek, bulky pale muscles. Frieza looked over at Cell, noticing the display. He simply in smiled in admiration as he himself laid down on the opposite side of the cave in a pile of blankets. He had a dreamy, fantasizing look to his face.

"Good night."

Frieza woke very early to prepare for the events planned. He cleaned himself off at a nearby pool of water, relived himself, then flew back over to their abode, only to find that Cell was still asleep, sprawled out on the floor of the cave, in a lazy, slothful fashion. Frieza looked at the pathetic display with a face of dissatisfaction.

"Cell, wake up. We need to prepare for our escape." Frieza said, poking Cell's stomach with his prehensile feet. Cell was still sleeping. "Get up. We need to prepare ourselves." Frieza said, now getting irritated. The pokes became stomps now as he continued to try to wake the slumbering Cell, to no avail. Thinking for a second, the idea then hit him. Concentrating his energy, Frieza then whacked Cell rather hard in his unarmored stomach, with his thick, white tail.

"GAAAGH!" Cell yelled out in shock and pain. He wasn't exactly expecting that!

"Get up. Get ready. We have work to be done." Frieza ordered, rather annoyed.

"Ouch! What would motivate you to do that?" Cell said, upset and rubbing his pale and muscular, now bruised, stomach.

"Well, you were the one who didn't wake up!" The Icejin sneered. "I suppose this is what I get for befriending someone who is part monkey….." Frieza muttered as he walked off. Cell merely rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. It was time for action, after all, and they were both ready.

"That's them, right?" Cell quietly asked, crouching behind a large boulder, their power levels lowered, avoiding any detection.

"Yes, that's them. Those two demons always stand behind that door, guarding it. It must be an exit." Frieza whispered, swishing his tail back and forth. "When I give the signal, swoop down and absorb that large red one. I'll take care of the blue one." They nodded, and took action. Gracefully and quietly Frieza floated around, but not across, the cliff, not making a sound. Now the two villains were directly across from each other, separated only by the deep cliff that held the two Oni below. Frieza raised his hand, a finger pointed. That was the signal. Immediately Cell swooped down and ambushed the guarding demon. He drew out his tail, and dug it's stinger into the demons flesh. Equally as swift Frieza shot a purple beam from his finger through the second guard's heart from afar.

"HELP! IT'S AN AMBUSH! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE!" The demon yelled with his last breaths of life, as his body was being drained completely of living tissues and fluids.

"Fuck!" Frieza cursed out. He started growling incoherently. "Now it's too late! Backup will be here any second! Damn it, I thought you said your victims become paralyzed by toxins when you absorb them!" Frieza yelled at his partner, frustrated that his brilliant plan had just backfired.

"They do! It just depends on how quickly the toxins will be absorbed by the victim's body!" Cell yelled back, now finished with absorbing the demon guard, and retracted his tail to his back. "Backup will be here any second, remember? What do we do now, Frieza?" Cell worriedly yelled. He didn't want to go back to Hell's jail, were Frieza's father King Cold once tried to rape him in a rather embarrassing shower incident. The place gave Cell bad memories, and the prison was already unbearable torture to begin with.

"Run! To the door! Hurry!" Frieza ordered as he blasted off at full velocity, through the entrance. The room was a vast, empty vacuum, made entirely of lonely, black void. The only thing in it was a seemingly endless hall, made of light. It glowed with an unnatural, iridescent hue.

"Ok, I don't see any Oni…. I think we might be safe. Just to be sure, let's hurry." Frieza said. Cell nodded, and the two of them flew down the hall's path, not looking back, at full speed. They flew as fast as they could, going full power.

It happened so quick, without any warning. Frieza's body went limp, his face in shock as he fell from the air, being unable to move or scream.

"No! Frieza!" Cell shouted. The same happened to him as well, his body dropping down at an impressive speed, completely paralyzed, frozen. It was the demon backup. The two delinquents had let their guard down, and now in consequence they had been hit with paralysis beams, immobilizing them. Successful in hitting them, the demons wrapped both of their limp bodies in energy binds, sustaining them. Finally, they wrapped their wrists, securing them for good. Both of them were hoisted up, ready to be taken to King Yemma for punishment.

"Cell…" Frieza weakly called out to his friend.

"What… What is it, Frieza?" Cell asked, barely having the strength to talk.

"I'm… Sorry…" Frieza softly said as he closed his eyes, unconscious. Cell was in utter shock. He regrets, and felt pity for him? However, this newfound care ebbed away as Cell passed out unconscious, his mind now black.

Frieza and Cell were sitting outside of King Yemma's office in the chairs provided, awaiting their punishment. Cell appeared arrogant and smug, but on the inside he was nervous and horrified. He barely survived the last time he was in Hell's torturous jail, and he was hesitant and fearful to go back. Cell looked over at his partner sitting next to him, and was a little surprised to see him calm and collected, almost bored in appearance. If anything, it appeared he was more frustrated with his escape plan failing miserably than the situation they were currently in. Cell was astounded at his bravery. He started to think more about the wonderful personality Frieza had. He was so vain and sarcastic, maybe even a bit sassy. He loved playing and toying around with him, how he would always snap at him, and use his wit to counter-act. The more Cell though about it, the more he started liking Frieza, maybe even more than simply friends or comrades. These thoughts kept Cell preoccupied as they both waited.

"So? They get out of jail a month ago, and now they pull this stunt? It's like they want my records on them to be a thick novel of delinquency!" King Yemma said quite annoyed.

"So, what now? What do you want me to do with them?" The demon employee asked, awaiting orders.

"Apparently a month wasn't enough for them! Stick them in there for three months! Yeah, I think three months without food, water, warmth, and decent sleep ought to set them straight." King Yemma said. "They're already dead, so they can't escape the torturous conditions. They can only sit there and suffer."

"Yeah. Maybe those two will finally smarten up and realize there IS no escape in Hell. Even if they managed to escape the physical portion of it, they would eventually reach the barriers of the dimension, which is impossible to cross... By flying, anyways."

"Exactly. Now tell those two what's gonna happen to them, and get them out of here. I'm a very busy man, and I have work to do!" King Yemma declared.

"Yes Yemma sir." The demon replied. He then left to follow his orders.

"Ugh! Why? You should have used a Death Beam, Cell! That's what I should have told you to do! Then we wouldn't have gotten caught!" Frieza angrily rampaged outside of the office. Throwing temper-tantrums was one of Frieza's specialties, the spoiled prince. But Cell didn't care; he found it quite amusing.

"I believe I mentioned that idea a few times while we were discussing our plan, but no, YOU said 'Absorbing the guard will give you a boost in power! You dare question my brilliant plan?' " Cell said in a mocking tone.

"Quiet you oaf!" Frieza lashed. Cell merely started to chuckle. He liked teasing him, and generally thought this was entertaining. His cocky grin only made Frieza angrier.

"I'm the oaf? You were the one who had a devastating flaw in one's plan." Cell continued to antagonize.

"Shut up you- you- you... trahkj'a!" Frieza cursed.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'imbecile'." Cell replied. Unknown to Cell, Frieza just called him a bastard's sodomizing penis in his native tongue. Hopefully Cell would never find that out.

"SHUT-UP!" Frieza yelled. He charged up a Ki blast in his palm, and fired several flaming blasts at the vexing android. The blasts did absolutely nothing to the impervious Cell, no matter how hard he tried. They bounced off the solid armor in a dazzling, horrifying display to the other beings in the room, who took cover behind desks and chairs. Cell just continued to laugh at him, making Frieza yell out in seething rage.

The demon worker then walked out of King Yemma's office, only to see Frieza and Cell arguing and fighting like children.

"Hey!" The worker yelled at the two. They didn't hear him. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" The worker then physically put himself between the fighting criminals. Frieza, still burning with pure, frustration-fueled wrath, was still insisting on fighting. "Ok, that's it, buddy." The worker grabbed Frieza's arms with great, surprising strength, and put energy cuffs around his wrists. Squirm and struggle as he might, he couldn't break free. He was completely sustained. The worker then put cuffs on the much more cooperative Cell, just to be sure there would be no more squabbles.

"Good going Frieza, good going. Now because of you I can't move my fucking arms." Cell grumbled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU IMPUDENT, IGNORANT, NARCISSISTIC SON-OF-A-PETRI DISH EXPERIMENT!" Frieza shouted at him, his face scrunched in barbaric anger. Cell wisely hid his amused smile.

"Break it up!" The demon ordered. "It's no use fighting. Now follow me." He said as he walked out of King Yemma's check out station. Following a long cobblestone road, they reached the Gates of Hell, were they met another guard, who walked them the rest of the way to Hell's jail. The walk was long and grueling, made even worse by the knowledge of what was at the end of this walk. No matter what, it was going to happen; there was nothing they could do. Eventually, they reached an empty jail cell, where the guard disabled the binds around their wrists and locked them up together.

"Ok, Yemma said your "reward" for your rather dumb move of trying to escape, AGAIN, was three whole months rotting in here. That's right, three months of sitting in here bored, starving, and weak. Maybe you can learn this time around how pointless it is to try to escape. And don't worry, you've got plenty of time, and nothin' better to do." The guard said as he locked the pair into the cell. With that, he left, and the duo plopped down on the floor. Cell punched the jail wall in frustration.

"Damn it all!" Cell yelled in rage. "It's absolutely hopeless! I could barely survive the first week in here, let alone three months!" Cell frustratingly complained.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I don't want to be cooped up here either." Frieza whispered. Before Cell could ask what his plan was, Frieza gestured to keep quiet, and pointed at a guard nearby surveying the area.

"I'll tell you later Cell. Just bear with me, and be patient."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Um, Cell?" Frieza called, in a much softer spoken voice.

"Yes?"

Frieza exhaled with anxiety. "I'm sorry for earlier. I- I was just..." Frieza looked up at Cell, who was completely astounded. "I was just a little frustrated. I've been here so long, I've been trying so hard to escape Hell, and nothing I do seems to be working... It's just been difficult, coping." Frieza's forlorn face began to well up with tears.

"Wow, Frieza? Remorseful? Never thought that would happen." Cell had a speck of laughter in his tone. He patted Frieza's back. "It's ok. Your apology is accepted, and quite appreciated, for the matter." Frieza wiped his tears and sniffled a bit. "Don't get all upset." Cell smiled at his partner, who smiled back. Cell then looked away nervously; he just realized how uncharacteristically kind he just was. Frieza merely shrugged and walked off, giving his partner some space as he was kicking himself for being so soft.

Frieza yawned, scratched himself, stretched a little bit, and then curled up into a little white ball, getting ready to take a nap. Cell couldn't sleep, not now, anyways. He had so many perplexing thoughts rolling around in his armored head. Besides wondering about what he was going to do about this much unwanted jail time, he was thinking about Frieza again. He looked over at him, hearing him yawn again as he cuddled up tighter as he slept. He always cared a bit for him to an extent, because he was almost a part of him. He was part of what made Cell perfect, and having his genes, they shared many likes and many dislikes, but Cell always kept their relationship at a steady sort-of friendship, and nothing more. But now, the more he thought about Frieza, the more feelings were being stirred up inside him. He loved how intelligent he was, compared to the other scum. He loved his curvy figure, with rather large hips, and feminine face. He loved how youthful he was, he was, in human years, around his mid-twenties, and Cell always appreciated that youth, as he was young (and also ageless) himself. And he loved how sleek, skinny and graceful he was, especially when flying. But Cell didn't understand why someone weaker than the perfect being made him feel this way. He was absolutely perfect, better than Frieza, or anyone for the matter, and yet, he felt like he needed to be complete with him. Why were these feelings of love and compassion stirring inside his chaotic mind? Cell paced back and forth while thinking; he was so overwhelmed with emotions.

A few hours had passed, and a guard left his shift while another was on the way to take his place. Now was the time to discuss Frieza's plan.

"We're going to get out of here, Cell, and it will be simple. I'm going to kill that guard with a Death Beam, quickly, and you blast a hole through the roof. Meanwhile I'll put up a stasis field to cover us from any Paralysis Beams or other threats as we escape." Frieza whispered.

"Were are we to go after our escape? There are many other jails surrounding the area. We'll be seen and get captured!" Cell criticized.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet. We fly west, to our only escape, the Ice Regions. Once we're out of sight my stasis field will deteriorate and we'll be home free, after passing the horrible blizzards, of course. It will be rough, but it's better than being in here."

"Alright then. So when do we strike?" Cell asked with a smirk. Frieza held out a hand. The second guard had just arrived.

"Now." Frieza ginned devilishly, shooting a mauve beam at the demon, killing him instantaneously. Immediately Cell fired a massive blast at the jail's ceiling, creating a smoldering hole. As the other guards ran over and tried to stop them, Frieza made a surging magenta energy field around him that launched all of the guards in the opposite direction, protecting them. Cell moved side by side with his comrade, and they took off together in the violet energy shield, Paralysis Beams ricocheting off their safeguard. They flew off, over the other cells, and on their way to freedom.

While they were flying and deflecting the beams, Frieza noticed a table by of the cells and halted.

"Cell! Wait! Keep the shield up for me, I'll be right back!" Frieza asked as he prepared a second, much smaller energy field around himself.

"Frieza, where the hell are you running off to right now? Now's not the time!" Cell yelled. Frieza simply ignored him and flew out of the gigantic stasis field, dashed to the table, and he grabbed a small, white, thin container that was sitting atop it. A Capsule Corp. logo was inscribed on the front. Hurriedly, he flew back towards Cell.

"I don't know if this is contraband taken from an inmate, or a possession of one of the guards, but either way it's ours now." Frieza held the container up proudly, smiling.

"Are those capsules?" Cell said astounded. Frieza nodded. "You crafty dog! What's inside them?" Frieza opened the container. There were labels taped to the capsules, written in permanent marker.

"Let's see…. We have a Capsule Home, some food… And some…. Pornographic….. Magazines…" Frieza looked at the third capsule in dissatisfaction and tossed it.

"Perfect. Now come on, we need to hurry, we've wasted enough time." Cell said as they took off together. They were soon out of sight, and started their long flight home.

Frieza kept the stasis field around him and Cell as he flew, almost reaching the end of the jails below them after around twenty minutes of flying. The humming orchid field was slowly deteriorating as Frieza couldn't hold it up for much longer; it took much energy to constantly feed it. Cell noticed his weakening energy.

"Hah! Pathetic. You couldn't keep this simple energy shield around you for more than twenty minutes?" Cell taunted.

"Silence! It's harder than it looks!" Frieza snarled.

"You're always so grumpy after you first wake up from a nap, Frieza." Cell teased. It was like waving a red velvet cloth in front of a white, snorting, irritable bull.

"Shut up! I'm not grumpy! I'm just trying to keep this field up is all!" Frieza snapped at him.

"Tsk tsk. You really do have low stamina, don't you Frieza? Here, allow me." Cell said, not hesitating a chance to show off his strength. He charged up a little, then created a massive Gamma field of sickly green neon energy around them. Frieza was completely flabbergasted by the pure, raw power.

"See? Much better." Cell said with a little smile, basking in his power. "Now let's keep on flying, and try to pick up the pace. I'm a bit hungry." He said as he clutched his stomach.

Frieza was annoyed with him, but at the same time impressed at the sheer power Cell wielded. Frieza had a bit of a well kept crush on Cell for some time, and this amazing power was one reason for his infatuation. The only thing that made Cell all the more desirable to him was that strong, masculine face of Cell's, complete with round, magenta eyes. Those eyes made him melt. And the handsome smirk the eyes usually came with made it all the better. Yes, Frieza was gay, or bisexual more specifically, as many of his family and assistants suspected, which he, of course, constantly denied. The only person who didn't out him that he happened to be close to was Cell, either from the naivety he obtained from Goku, or because his thick head was too busy focusing on his own image. Either way, Frieza was glad to know that Cell didn't judge him on that part of who he was. One day, Frieza would tell Cell the truth about his feelings for him. He wasn't sure when, but he would know when the moment was right, and when he was good and ready.

After about an hour or so of flying, they finally reached the frozen valleys. The two of them, side by side under the protective energy dome were ready for the grueling flight across it.

"Ok, I think we're safe now." Cell said as he diminished the Gamma field. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I want to go home." Frieza said as he nodded, and they then started flying over the freezing landscape. There was a strong silence, the two of them both nervous about each other. The occasional awkward glance was the only present activity other than flying. Eventually though, Frieza found the courage to stir a conversation. He felt ignored, maybe even a bit lonely, even if Cell was ignorant of this and was merely focused on his own thoughts.

"So..." Frieza said to Cell, who looked over at him, causing Frieza to become even more mousy now that he had an audience. "What do you want to do when we get home?" Frieza said, feeling uneasy, even a bit embarrassed for asking such a pointless, stupid question.

"Eat. I'm starving. Maybe I'll take a nap after, I don't really know." Cell shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh, I dunno I w-was just, just, bored and wanted something to talk about was all..." Frieza stuttered and nervously laughed. He was blushing out of embarrassment; he felt like an idiot. He was really bashful around his crush from time to time, almost like an innocent young girl.

"Well, Ok then." Cell raised an eyebrow out of suspicion. He really thought he was acting strange, even for him. But Cell just shrugged and let it go, he had more important things to worry about. Both of them were determined, now focused on their goal of reaching the end of this cold, stinging wasteland.

Another hour of flying had passed, and Cell decided to check on his partner. He looked over at Frieza, who was lagging behind him.

"Pick up the pace. You're so slow." Cell said.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Frieza shivered. "I-I-I'm j-just a l-little c-cold." Frieza softly said through chattering teeth. He started to look pale.

"You'll get through this. Remember, the slower you fly the longer we'll be here. I'll make you some tea when we get back. How does that sound?" Cell said, trying to be a little more sympathetic. Frieza was weaker than him, after all. Maybe he was simply tired, the poor weakling.

"That s-sounds n-n-nice…" Frieza smiled faintly as he rubbed his arms, trying to warm them. Both of them then rocketed off, blazing with great speed, trudging through the howling, bitter sky.

Eventually the minutes of silence that passed became hours as they flew endlessly over the arctic lands. Cell decided to check on Frieza again to see how he was holding up. He looked to his side, only to see that Frieza wasn't next to him, but very far back and staggering behind. The gap between them was quite large. Frieza was exhausted and weak, his face numb and red, gasping for breath. At first Cell was about to scoff at his low stamina once again, but then he realized what was happening; Frieza was becoming ill with hypothermia. Cell knew for a fact that unlike himself or other mammals, Frieza's body temperature was influenced by his surrounding's temperature, a trait that is also found in reptiles. This extreme cold was uncomfortable, but tolerable to the impervious Cell, but not to Frieza; he was barely able to maintain aloft. Cell felt his energy dropping.

"Frieza, get on my back. I'll carry you." Cell told his sick, suffering, and exhausted friend.

"N-no… I c-can… S-still… Fly" Frieza struggled and gasped for breath, shivering. His whole body was livid and frostbitten, drained of energy.

"Frieza, please, let me help. You need medical attention and rest. Your body is suffering from hypothermia." Cell spoke, starting to get worried.

"I-I….. I Don't n-need your help! I'm… I'm not w-weak!" Frieza weakly screamed into the grey, howling blizzard. Cell wasn't convinced. He tried to assist him, but Frieza backed away, refusing his care.

"Frieza, listen to me! If you continue on like this you won't make it! Eventually you'll pass out and fall to the ground, and become frozen solid, and I won't be able to revive you!" Cell yelled, he was worried sick. He didn't like seeing Frieza in this suffering condition, even if he usually enjoyed watching people suffer. But seeing Frieza like this made him upset and sick. Is this what care felt like?

"N-no! Leave me alone!" Frieza growled at him, struggling to maintain conscious. Finally, his body gave out, and he was hurtling down towards the ice and snow below. Cell dashed downward after him, and grabbed Frieza by his tail before the unconscious sick alien plummeted to the ground. Cell reeled him up, and then hoisted him up and nestled him into his thick, spotted arms. He cradled him, securing him from the stinging wind and snow, and he held his body tightly to him, keeping him from getting cold with his body's warmth.

"Come on. I need to hurry if I still want you with me." Cell said to himself as he accelerated off at full speed, determined to revive his friend, and possible lover.

Approximately four hours of hasty flying had reached Cell to the ends of the freezing cold regions of Hell. He was at the cave they both called home, and inside a Capsule Home. He was exhausted, drained, but that didn't stop him. Frieza was laid upon a couch in the warm home, were Cell put heated blankets atop the unconscious pale Icejin for warmth. He had him securely wrapped up in blankets and bedding, and medical supplies were at hand for taking care of him, which were obviously stolen. It was quite obvious that Cell cared deeply for him.

Frieza was just beginning to regain consciousness. He blinked, looked around, noticing that he was indoors, and that he was covered blankets, and struggled to sit up. Cell helped him, placing a hand on Frieza's back for support.

"Ah, there we go…" Cell said, happy his friend was back with him.

"Cell, what-"

"Shh. You need to rest." Cell interrupted, shushing him gently with the associated gesture. "You've been unconscious due to hypothermia for quite a while, but you are home now, and you are safe." Cell said as he handed him a cup of hot tea. Frieza refused it and tilted his head away. He was sick, drowsy, and wasn't feeling himself, so he was going to be a bit difficult.

"Frieza, this will make you feel better. It's green tea, and it's nice and hot." Cell reasoned as he offered the hot tea to him again. Convinced, this time Frieza drank, and felt the warm tea go down his throat, into his belly, warming him from the inside-out. It tasted wonderful. As he was drinking the cup Cell turned and rummaged through the medical supplies sitting on a coffee table.

"Alright, one more thing, and then I'll give you a warm bath." Cell said as he grabbed a thermometer. "Open." Cell ordered as he held it.

"What is that?" Frieza asked, eyeing the strange device, not knowing what it was. He was used to advanced, extraordinary medical treatments, and something as primitive as a thermometer was quite foreign to him.

"It's a thermometer, Frieza. Now open." Cell said, still holding it out.

"No, I don't know what it does. Go away!" Frieza lashed, grouchy from being ill.

"Frieza, it isn't going to hurt you." Cell tried reasoning to the irritable tyrant.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Frieza raised his voice, and then hissed at him, baring his sharp teeth. He lashed his tail back and forth in cantankerousness, a sign of body language that expressed agitation. Despite the hissing and irate flicks of the tail, Cell was still persistent.

"Frieza, do we have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Cell eyed him, as Frieza continued to bare teeth and lowly growl. After a moment of no reaction, Cell picked the petite alien up off the couch and settled him under his arms.

"HEY? WHAT?-" Frieza exclaimed, dumbfounded at the sudden action.

"Hard way it is." Cell said a tad annoyed, as he held him with one arm, moving his tail out of the way and hoisting his bottom up a bit more. Frieza hadn't caught on yet of what he was going to do.

"Let me go! Stop it!" Frieza yelled in fury and rapidly pounded Cell's back with his fists, not inflicting any damage whatsoever to the protective armor. Cell then slowly inserted the thermometer inside Frieza's rear and kept it place. Frieza felt the cold thermometer enter inside him and invade his personal space, and was utterly flabbergasted, his eyes bugged out in astonishment.

"STOP IT!" Frieza roared. "STOP IT! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Frieza continued to feverishly smacked Cell's back and wings as he struggled, kicking his legs and squirming in Cells grip in frustration at this violation of his body. "STOP IT NOW!"

"…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6….." Cell looked up at the ceiling, ignoring all of Frieza's agitated squirming and kicking, counting quietly to himself. He made sure he held a good grip so Frieza didn't succeed in wriggling free, which only made Frieza more upset. Frieza knew he wouldn't win; he was helpless.

"Cell please! Leave my bottom alone I don't feel good!" Frieza yelled, beginning to cry. He honestly had no clue as to what was going on, and Frieza was a bit sensitive. He hiccuped and sobbed while still trying to free himself, Cell wasn't paying attention.

"… 57, 58, 59, 60." Cell finished counting to himself and pulled the thermometer out. He sat Frieza down onto the bedding, and noticed he was crying. Cell started to feel bad about making him upset. "There there." Cell softly cooed. " It's ok, Frieza. I didn't hurt you, I was just taking your temperature. You're ok." Cell reassured him, petting his back. He was exceptionally kind at the moment, considering that Frieza was ill, and now stressed. Frieza had always been an emotional and sensitive person, something Cell always liked about him. He didn't mind it when Frieza made teary confessions about his abusive childhood, or became scared and wanted to be comforted. Cell found it adorable. Cell continued to pet the trembling Frieza, and looked over at the thermometer. "Ok let me see here… 102°. Hmm, it looks like you have a fever…." He said as he cuddled the little, sniffling alien. "Why don't I give you a bath now? It wouldn't hurt."

"What's a... Bath?" Frieza asked in a quiet, yet intrigued voice. He sniffled a little again, starting to calm down.

"It's a method of cleaning yourself by soaking in a basin of hot water." Cell told him.

"Oh, like swimming?" Frieza asked, with a bit of enthusiasm. Frieza liked swimming, and water in general. His slender body made him a naturally fast swimmer.

"Yes, a little. But the water would be much too shallow to swim in. You simply sit and relax in it."

"Oh." Frieza looked a little disappointed, but it didn't bother him much. "It still sounds rather nice." Frieza weakly smiled, making an effort to be friendly. Cell merely guessed that this was Frieza's way of returning the favor of his own attempt at kindness.

"Can you stand?" Cell asked him. Frieza sheepishly shook his head "no". With that response, Cell lifted the shivering Icejin up and settled him in his muscular arms. He walked up the flight of stairs to the bathroom, and sat Frieza down, on top of the toilet. "Let me get some water running for you, ok?" He gave Frieza another pet; Frieza looked so frail and sickly that Cell could do nothing but feel sorry for him. After filling the bathtub with warm water and soaps, he picked Frieza up, and gently lowered him into the water. Frieza flinched and let out a loud gasp as he felt the hot water lightly touch the tip of his tail. "Is it too hot?" Cell asked concerned.

"No… It just startled me is all…" Frieza told him quietly, and smiled a little. He carefully sat the weak alien down into the water.

"Ok, just relax in here for a while. Here's a bar of soap, use this to wash yourself. Call me if you need anything Frieza." Cell said as he left, giving Frieza some privacy.

"Ok, I will…" Frieza responded, grabbing a handful of bubbles. He looked at them with curiosity and licked them with an orchid tongue. They didn't taste like the cherry blossoms that they smelt like.

"Oh, and don't eat any of the bubbles!" Cell called out from the hallway.

"I won't!" Frieza yelled, spitting out soapy foam.

Cell sat down on the couch, busy with thoughts, as usual. While he waited for Frieza to finish cleaning himself, he was deciding what time was right to tell Frieza his feelings about him; he was so nervous and afraid of rejection. He sat up, and cleaned up the area were Frieza laid unconscious to keep himself occupied.

"_What if he doesn't like me?"_ He thought.

"_Then I'll simply be persistent. He can't say no forever."_ He thought, answering to himself.

"_What if he DOES love me in return? What do I do then?..."_ Cell again challenged himself.

"_Whatever Frieza wants. He always has to be the one in charge. He's so bossy."_ Cell once again answered to the perplexing thoughts in his conscious. A smile branded upon his masculine face. "_He's definitely bossy. And brash. And has quite the little attitude..._" Cell's thoughts of admiration were soon halted by frantic splashing and swimming, emanating from the bathroom. Cell raised his head up, inspecting the noises.

"DAMN SOAP! Get back here you slippery little motherfucker!" Frieza cursed out, echoing from the bathroom, followed by more agitated splashing. There was quite a surprising amount of energy left in the weak alien. Cell laughed to himself and shook his head.

"_Make that a big attitude__." _Cell laughed. A moment later he heard Frieza climb out of the bathtub. He went up to the bathroom and brought a towel to dry the shivering, pallid little Icejin.

"Do you feel a little better now?" He asked his ill comrade, while patting him dry.

"Y-yes…" Frieza shivered. He was starting to get cold again from being wet. Cell looked at him with empathy.

"Follow me." Cell helped his friend to a bedroom, and sat Frieza down on the plush bed. Frieza crawled under snug blankets, enveloping himself in warmth.

"Your fever is still quite high. Lie down and get some rest, you'll feel much better if you do." Cell advised.

"Ok…" Frieza snuggled into the blankets more and let out a sigh. The nurturing warmth the sheets gave him kept him at a peaceful, intoxicating state of bliss. Cell looked down at him, his face filled with restlessness.

"Well, here it goes..."

Cell cleared his throat, and straightened his stance. "Frieza," He calmly addressed in a solemn voice, which Frieza turned around and gave him his interest. "Frieza, I… Uh, I care about you more than you think. Frieza, I- well…." Cell looked at his friend, who stared back with deep cardinal eyes. "Well, I love you." Cell awkwardly told him, blushing in embarrassment. "I know it's kind of sudden… But, I mean it. I love you. Very, very much." Cell admitted sincerely. He felt now was the time for confessions, hoping that if Frieza rejected his love, he wouldn't remember a thing after waking up from a heavy, fever-powered nap.

"Cell… I love you too…" Frieza said back, to Cell's great astonishment. He wrapped his frail arms around him and gave Cell a hug. "I loved you for some time. I was so nervous of rejection… I just kept it to myself." Frieza snuggled up towards the warm armor, starting to sniffle again. Frieza wasn't thinking clearly, his head cloudy from being sick. But he still loved Cell.

"Really?" Cell was still in a state of amazement.

"...Yes. I had a bit of, well, a crush on you for a good while. You're handsome, intelligent, not to mention powerful. I couldn't help but think you were wonderful." Frieza sighed. "But, I always figured that you wouldn't feel the same way about me." Tears ran down Frieza's pale cheeks. "I was afraid. I didn't know what to do."

"I understand." Cell calmly told him. "You should get some rest. We'll talk about it when you wake up." Cell laid Frieza back down, he pecked his blushing cheek. He wrapped him tightly in more blankets, and walked away. Frieza all too quickly fell asleep.

Cell sat on the mouth of the cave's entrance, his long legs dangling from the cliff. He had been bored, waiting for Frieza to wake, blasting random objects for amusement on occasion. Every so often he would walk back into the house and check to make sure Frieza was still asleep, but he mainly stayed upon the cliff, looking at Hell's horizon. Cell then heard Frieza exit the house, and walk towards him. Frieza sat down next to him, leaning on his arm.

"Feeling better, I take it?" Cell asked him.

"Yes. Thank-you, for the medical care…." Frieza shyly told him. He still had remembered that he'd confessed to Cell about his love for him. "So you… Really love me?" Frieza asked, not sure exactly how to say it.

"Yes, Frieza. You're the only person I've ever met who has touched my fancy." Cell told him in honesty. He wrapped an arm around Frieza.

"Um, if you would excuse me." Frieza said, pushing the speckled arm off him shoulder. He was still shy around his new lover.

"Were are you heading off to, exactly?" Cell interrogated. He knew Frieza was being insecure, and was just trying to withdraw himself from him; he was simply calling him out on his timidness. Cell wasn't going to be easy to fool, he had inherited experience with relationships through the cells he acquired from Yamcha, Goku, even King Cold. That, and Cell was quite intelligent and calculative to begin with.

"Um, I need to use the restroom..." Frieza lied. His quivering and ambiguous tone of voice made it obvious.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's one of the first things you happen to do when you wake up. I believe, with good notion, that you had already relieved yourself before exiting the home." Cell contradicted. He knew he was right, and so did Frieza. "Try again." He smiled, awaiting the next so-called "reason".

"I should go lay down. I have been sick, after all."

"You appear to be quite healthy to me. Got anymore excuses?" Frieza lowered his head in defeat. "Sit down." He patted the ground next to him, gesturing Frieza to sit. Cell's welcoming smile convinced Frieza to join him. "You're fine. You don't need to be shy, I'm not going to hurt you." He once again lovingly wrapped an arm around Frieza's shoulders and pressed him closer to his body. Frieza loved how calmingly warm he was.

"I know you're not." Frieza said as he became more comfortable with the idea of snuggling with him.

"Then why try to avoid me then, hm?" Cell questioned.

"If we're both serious about this, and if this so-called relationship is real, then this would honestly be my first courtship with someone." Frieza sighed as he laid his head down upon Cell's warm, armored side.

"I as well. Don't be bothered by that fact." Cell said with compassion. "May I ask why?"

"I never really looked for one, I was always busy. If I felt lustful urges I would merely rape servants, even if there was no thrill to them, or lure the few people I found desirable to a secluded space or room and make them commit to me. They couldn't say no, I was their Emperor, and could easily kill them if they refused to partake. But either way, an honest and trusting romantic relationship just wasn't important to me at the time."

"Again, don't let it bother you." He hugged Frieza. "I like you no matter how socially awkward you may be." He chuckled, and pecked Frieza's cheek. Frieza's face instantaneously became a rosy pink.

"Well, then, I guess I'll… Just be leaving then…." Frieza said, walking away. "Oh and um, thank you, sincerely. For helping me become well again…" Frieza pecked Cell's cheek in thanks, and walked back in the cave, blushing and embarrassed. Cell simply smiled and shook his head. He loved how bashful Frieza was, he thought it was cute.

"Hey, hold up." Cell said as he stood up and walked inside the cave.

"Um, yes?" He answered. His cheeks were still a delicate pink.

"You could at least let me return the favor before you walk off." Cell said, smiling. He pecked Frieza back, but this time on his dark lips. Frieza was still very sheepish, and just looked into those wonderful pink eyes of Cell's. Cell was studying Frieza as well, from his petite, curvy figure, to the dainty black lips in which he had just tasted. The both of them softly got closer, and slowly, they kissed. Both of them enjoyed it, licking and ravaging one another's mouth. Frieza tasted amazing, and Cell was ravenous for more. The kiss began to be more passionate and aggressive.

Cell lifted Frieza up and set him into his strong, spotted arms. He walked into the home, and up the stairs, into the hallway. Frieza wrapped his arms around the android's thick neck, still chewing and sweeping his tongue in Cell's mouth, as Cell walked to the master bedroom.

Cell gently set Frieza down onto the bed, the both of them knowing what was going to take place. They both needed this, it had been so long since they have had satisfying intercourse, a desire that needed to be fulfilled that occasional masturbation alone ( which the both of them will never admit to have done) could not accomplish. They needed each other deeply. Cell looked into his partners longing eyes, and kissed him again. After a few moments of intimate kissing, Frieza suddenly pulled away. He was shy, but at the same time still desiring.

"What's wrong?" Cell asked him. He was a little worried that he did something to hurt or offend him.

"This is. I feel so dirty, so impure… If my father found out about this he'd..." Frieza said with a disheartened face.

"But do you like it? Does it make you happy?" Cell said.

"Yes."

"Then it is fine. You should do what you like, not what other people say is "right". Everyone has a different view of what is right, and what is wrong. Homosexuality is no exception." Cell said as he kissed his forehead, and sat down on the bedding. Cell smirked and caressed Frieza's thigh.

"Cell, what are you doing?.." Frieza blushed as the rubbing became more sensual.

"Something I've been wanting to do to you for a while, my dear Frieza…" Cell purred.

"Mm, Cell…" Frieza sighed. "You know what reached me, what made you truly irresistible and wonderful to me? Seeing you in Yemma's waiting room. I was so nervous, and so anxious, but then I saw you, and how calm you were. You're so brave…" Frieza adored, libidinously rubbing Cell's chest with a slender finger.

"You know, I was actually just as nervous as you were. " Cell chuckled. "I honestly thought you were the stronger one in that situation. It seems we have more in common than last though." Cell continued to chuckle as he pressed closer to Frieza's desiring, twitching body.

"I suppose so." Frieza chortled conservatively, now flirtatiously rubbing Cell's thick arms.

"Don't be afraid. After all, I am perfect." Cell boasted.

"Words don't mean a thing, Cell." He leaned over toward his partner, a lusting look in his eyes. "It's the actions that really matter." He purred in a seductive tone.

Cell smirked, and reached over toward him and kissed his luscious lips. He was atop him in a dominate position, signifying his role of giving. Frieza seductively licked Cells armor and sighed, showing signs of accepting the passive settlement under Cell. Cell then wrapped and stroked Frieza with muscular arms that explored the curves of Frieza's lithe form.

"Cell… Fuck me…" Frieza seductively purred into Cell's ear, his lips trembling, his body glowing in Cell's mesmerizing warmth. Cell licked Frieza's neck, stroking his tongue around his ears, down to his chest. He licked and kissed every contour. His smooth, glass-like armor that adorned his shoulders and by his chest were exciting and stimulatingly cold, his stomach was sleek, warm, and soft. Frieza groaned with enjoyment as Cell lapped his navel. The sensations Cell gave him were astounding, the miraculous shocks of bliss that pulsated from Cell's touches and licks traveled up and around his every corner. It was stupendous, Cell was stupendous.

Cell licked and slid his tongue downward, stroking down to his groin. As more reptilian in nature, Frieza's penis was internal, only to be erect and shown during coitus. Other than that, no traces of genitalia were to be seen. Cell knew this fact, and started licking his groin's opening, awaiting him to become hard and firm. Frieza felt his will give in; he succumbed to the dark desires, the orifice in his groin gaped and his penis slid out, his regions pulsating with blood and lust as Frieza whimpered softly with enjoyment. Cell tenderly watched Frieza's erection unsheathe from the fleshy slit with fascination and curiosity.

Cell licked the smooth, glossy shaft of his firm manhood upward in long strokes; he tasted the warm throbbing flesh in his mouth, and felt the pulse of ecstasy on his gently nibbling lips. He wrapped his mouth around the pointed glans and sucked it deeply, watching Frieza arch and gasp, barely being able to control the overwhelming sensations of elation.

"Oh Cell!" Frieza cried out, dazed with desire, drugged with lust. He wriggled his prehensile feet, and his tail twitched and quivered in pleasure as Cell continued to slither his adventurous tongue around his pulsating erection.

Suddenly, Cell stopped sucking. He looked at his partner, who was blushing and panting in delight, smiling.

"Why'd you stop, big guy? I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"I was stimulating you. We haven't even began our fun yet." Cell coaxed in a devious, sultry voice. "Now are you ready, my darling? I've been told I'm pretty good." Cell boasted, kissing him.

"By whom?" Frieza asked teasingly, still panting slowly.

"By some of my victims on Earth, for one. Nothing gives one a feeling of empowerment more than a good rape. Then there was 18…."

"You sick bastard." Frieza played. Cell reached over towards the protective sheathe over his groin and removed it, revealing that he too had become hard. He stood proudly, boasting his mighty, enormous erection. Frieza, who was quite vain, gawked at the impressive display. He couldn't wait to have it for himself.

Cell drew out his tail and waited a moment. Then, after a second, translucent green fluid started leaking from his stinger. He collected the dripping fluids, and lubricated himself, as Frieza rose his legs up so Cell could better penetrate him. Cell moved his hips closer to Frieza's, rubbing his loins around Frieza's thigh and rear enticing him, and slowly, he slid his immense manhood inside his entrance. Frieza quickly felt a shock of pain that crawled up his spine. It felt like like raining daggers. He let out a shriek of wailing pain, which startled Cell.

"Ouch!" Frieza cried out. "Stop it, it hurts!" He was gritting his teeth and cringing at the sharp pain Cell's erection created. Cell was, after all, considerably large.

"Alright then. We'll try this a different way." Cell spoke in an apologetic tone as he slid himself out of Frieza, and kissed him again in sympathy. He turned Frieza around, stroking his back gently with his large hands. Understanding what was going to take place next, Frieza raised his bottom up, almost in a beckoning manner. Cell spread his legs apart more as he mounted atop of him, and then grabbed his large, flicking tail and moved it around his shoulder, out of the way. Slowly, he thrusted into Frieza, this time being more careful not to hurt him. Frieza gasped loudly in astonishment as he felt Cell push himself inside, and began to thrust slowly.

"You feel amazing, Frieza…" Cell huskily groaned.

"Not as good as your cock." Frieza purred back, beginning to blush and pant once again. The erotic feelings were indescribably between the two.

Cell slid himself in deeper, causing Frieza to cry out noisily in delight. Cell's penis felt wonderful. The slow thrusts in and out of him felt wonderful. Cell's warm, smooth armor rubbing and sliding against his skin felt wonderful. Cell's hot, moist breath enveloping his neck as he was beginning to pant felt wonderful. Frieza was overwhelmed. The man he had been lusting over for a while now, the man who not only had an amazing personality, but good looks, actually loved him back, and was here now, having wonderful, wonderful sex with him. These thoughts intensified every passion he felt. He truly was happy, the feelings growing more intense as Cell started going faster.

"Oh, Cell… You truly are perfect…" Frieza quietly moaned.

"Indeed." Cell proudly boasted. "You're not too bad yourself, Frieza…" He grunted back. Cell was thrusting a little harder now, sweating and growling with joy. He pumped his hips up and down in strong, rhythmic motions that were made easy by his muscular, fit body; he had both the strength and the stamina to continue for hours if he wanted.

The pulsating sensations emanating from his erection were getting stronger as he continued to pound. Cell started moaning loudly from the pleasures; he also felt amazing. Frieza gave him feelings that others could not. The few rapes he had done on Earth were nothing compared to the waves of bliss that drowned and surrounded Cell. He wanted more of these sensations, now thrusting harder, and increasing speed. He pinned Frieza down upon the bed flat, and wrapped his arms around Frieza's chest and stomach, feeling his curves and stroking his slender body.

"Oh god, Cell!" Frieza squealed in delight. The pleasure from his anus upward was getting stronger, and Cell was hitting a particular spot inside his body that felt absolutely amazing.

Cell wanted to penetrate deeper inside him, but their current position made it difficult to do so.

"Hold on, Frieza honey." Cell said as he pulled out. He turned the panting and blushing Frieza on his back, facing upwards. Cell lifted Frieza's hips up and drew him closer, Frieza then rose his legs up so he could continue. Cell slid back inside, and was finally able to penetrate completely inside and began to gradually pick up speed, exiting and entering his entire length. Eventually Cell found that particular spot inside his body once again ( Which Cell knew he found after seeing Frieza cry out loudly in ecstasy after penetrating it) and continued to pound at it.

"Oh goodness! Deeper!" Frieza wailed passionately. "Deeper!" Both of them were panting loudly, their faces blushing and red, their eyes closed, focusing only on the joy each-other gave them. Cell put Frieza's leg around his shoulder and grabbed his back, holding him closer to him as he pounded. Cell arched his back, belting out cries of happiness. He pounded harder and with greater force, hearing Frieza scream out words and curses in his native language.

"Oh yes! Faster Cell!" Frieza moaned and howled; Frieza felt like stars. Thankfully, there were no civilians in the area to hear the loud groans and cries of passion emanating from the house inside the humble cave. As

Cell furiously thrusted into Frieza, he was absolutely overwhelmed with bliss. He felt numb everywhere, from his head down to his feet, but it was a pleasured numbness; it felt amazing. The numbness that surrounded him started to fade as an intense sensation of rising and vivid ecstasy overcame him located in his pelvis; Cell was getting ready to climax. He grunted, and growled through clenched teeth, as he continued to thrust in and out Frieza harder and harder. The feelings were rising higher and higher, and every thought Cell had moments ago disappeared as the consuming pleasure became bearable no longer.

"Grahah!..." Cell belted a grunting, mighty roar as he finally came inside Frieza, expelling all of his energies. He stopped thrusting and stood motionless, in a state of pleasurable shock from the massive sensation, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and relief. Frieza felt the ejaculation, warm, gooey fluid spilling inside him; it startled him a bit.

"Oh… Oh my…." Cell panted and smiled, feeling very satisfied. He then slid himself out of Frieza's wet and dripping entrance. "That was... that was simply wonderful…" Cell smirked, and then grabbed ahold of Frieza's swollen manhood. "Now, for you, my darling. I'm not done with you, not just yet…" Cell continued to give his lover a devious look, and began rubbing his hands up and down his throbbing genitals. Frieza would orgasm soon, he knew it; he was close. Frieza felt the sudden caressing hands and groaned deeply. His reptilian feet latched onto Cell's arms for support and twisted and clenched his body in overbearing joy. Frieza could only close his eyes as he screamed and wailed in passion, and he had no control of his limbs, including his tail, which was wriggling and twisting excitedly.

"That's it Frieza, that's it!" Cell spoke to his heaving partner as he milked him. "Let it all out! Focus solely on the pleasure I give you." Frieza kept twitching and twisting, moaning, and screaming from the intense sexual sensations that Cell created. He suddenly felt light-headed; Frieza was coming. As the happiness and joy deep inside his body was peaking, he continued to loudly moan and squeal and claw at the bedding, digging his black talons into the sheets. Frieza could take no more; He was so close, so very, very close.

"OH CELL! Oh Cell I'm gonna- I'm gonna- Ooh!" Frieza screamed and arched his back, preparing for climax. He cocked his head back, his tailed curled up tightly, as his body reached closer and closer to the moment of climax, and finally, it happened; Frieza ejaculated, yelling out a screech of relief, breathing rapidly. Cell watched his lover discharge and ooze the fruits of his labor into his hand.

Frieza opened his eyes and sat up, slowing down his breathing, and saw the semen in Cell's hand, assuring him that he had just came.

"Excellent work, my darling Frieza…" Cell heartily licked his pale hand, tasting the viscous, warm product of his hard work. "Yes, you did good." Cell softly spoke, his strong, deep voice purring in Frieza's ear. Cell shared one more amorous kiss with his fatigued lover, and then grabbed a cloth to clean his lover up. Frieza was drowsy from climaxing and snuggled into Cell's lap as he cleaned up his bottom, which was dripping in ejaculate. Eventually Frieza's penis became flaccid once again and slowly slid back into his body, signifying that he was finished.

"Dear lord..." Frieza groaned, still a bit dazed. "You're astounding, Cell. I guess you really are perfect." Frieza smirked at him.

"Yes, I am. You're ok as well." Cell gave him a quick kiss.

"Ugh, how long were we going at it? I feel like a damn zombie." Frieza groaned.

"About an hour. Maybe longer" Cell yawned.

"Feels like we've been fucking for days." Frieza chuckled, then let out a sigh. " But thankfully I loved every minute of it. Haven't fucked like that since Zarbon, and that was years ago..." Frieza snuggled his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

Cell laid himself down upon the bed, he was so exhausted from orgasming. He placed warm linen blankets atop himself and Frieza, who was still laying on his chiseled abdomen.

"Cell?" Frieza asked.

"Yes Frieza?"

"Can we delay our escape for just a bit? I feel that if we should try again, our punishment would be most dire."

"Sure, whatever you say." Cell answered. Cell continued to pet his significant other gently. He loved how soft Frieza's ivory skin was, it was like silk. Frieza, who usually didn't like to be touched or bothered and mostly kept to himself, enjoyed these tender, kind rubs and pets. They soothed him deeply with warmth and care. Eventually, both of them fell asleep, laying together in a peaceful scenery.

Maybe staying in Hell wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Aww, the happy couple. Please review, I would love to hear your feedback/critic! **


End file.
